Again and Again
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: Percy uses pick up lines again and again on Annabeth and all he gets are her 'wise' ass responses. Percabeth oneshot. I don't own the pic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, or the pick up lines.**

* * *

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"Percy, we are together."

"No, I mean…uh…"

"Maybe next time."

* * *

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

"You really don't think these through, do you?"

"What?"

"Percy, you're not wearing a shirt."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed."

* * *

"Are you a banana? Because I find you a-peeling"

"Percy, there must be at least 100 pick-up lines on that website and that's all you could come up with?"

" Didn't you get it? You know, appealing and the peel – "

*glare*

"Of course you got it, you're wise girl."

* * *

"Do you have a twin?"

"No."

"Well, you must be the most beautiful person in the world."

"That would be Aphrodite."

"Oh, oh yeah.

* * *

"Are you a child of Aelous?"

" I live in cabin 6, what do you think?"

"You didn't let me finish it."

" I am already regretting it, but go ahead."

"Are you a child of Aelous?" Because you've blown me away."

"Well, that wasn't too bad."

* * *

" Can I have directions –"

"No."

"You have got to stop ruining my pick up lines."

*roll of eyes*

" Can I have directions?"

" To where?"

"Your heart."

" I don't….I don't even know what to say to you anymore."

* * *

" I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you."

" Well, I for one, can safely say I'm not attracted in the least to snowflakes."

* * *

"My love for you is like diarrhoea, I just can't hold it in."

"You do realize that that was disgusting?"

"I should not have said that."

"Maybe next time, you can actually think, before you say something."

* * *

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

"What kind of a idiot of a thief announces his arrival?"

"Someone's touchy."

"Damn right I am."

"I'll be leaving now."

"You do that."

* * *

"Did you fart, cause you blew me away."

" I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

* * *

"You know, Dr. Roy says I'm afraid of commitment...Want to help prove him wrong?"

" Who's Dr Roy?"

"I don't even know why I try."

* * *

"Put down that cupcake, you're already so sweet."

"..."

"Okay ,okay, you're not sweet. You're like a fierce Amazonian, just put your sword away."

"Glad we got that sorted out."

* * *

"Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine."

"I'll pass."

"Annabeth!"

"Percy."

" You are impossible."

"You are insufferable."

"You still love me."

" Not really."

" Take that back. Take it back now."

"I'll think about it."

"..."

"Okay, okay, I love you. Please ….stop…..tickling….me."

* * *

"Let me tie your shoes, cause I don't want you falling for anyone else."

" That was pretty impressive."

* * *

"Did it hurt?"

"Percy, I have to study."

"Pwease."

"Go away."

"Oh, come on."

"Percy, I am warning you."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

" Did it hurt when I slapped you?"

"When did you….oh….I'll be going now."

"Music to my ears."

* * *

A/N : Woah, first time I am posting for this fandom. I have a similar piece called 14 for Jily, but I felt confident enough to do a Percabeth one. **Reviews are love.** And who doesn't want love?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : SAME AS CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea."

"Really?"

"Okay, I know they're not blue but it sounded really nice."

"Did the fact that you're the son of Poseidon and you don't get 'lost' at sea ever occur to you?"

"It may have."

"I highly doubt it."

* * *

"You look like trash, can I take you out?"

"How flattering."

"Probably shouldn't have said the first part."

"It does dilute the romance a bit."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"You shouldn't wear make up. You're messing with perfection."

"Percy, I'm not wearing make up."

"Then what's that reddish thing on your cheek?"

"That would be an injury."

"Oh, are you alright?"

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I've found a nice one."

"Oh gods."

"You look cold, want to use me as a blanket?"

"Percy, hate to break it to you, but it's the middle of summer."

"Of course I knew that! I meant, what if the summer breeze was making you cold?

"Mhmmm..."

* * *

"Ever heard of princesses?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, call me if you ever want to be treated like one."

"That was pretty good."

"I'm getting better, aren't I?"

"Sure."

* * *

"We have a connection stronger than the wifi here."

"No wifi here, Seaweed Brain."

"Um...I meant...errr...at home."

"Sure you did."

* * *

"Are those space pants, because you're out of this world."

"No, they're baseball shorts, because I'm outta your league."

* * *

"Our love is like dividing by 1, you can't define it."

"Zero."

"It wasn't that bad, it deserved at least a 3."

"Dividing by zero, not one."

"Oh, crap. I actually knew that."

* * *

"Do you have a band aid?"

"Nope. Ask Solace for one."

"Annabeth, you're supposed to ask me why!"

"Okay, why?"

"Because I scraped my knee falling for you."

"So over used, Percy."

"Fine, you come up with one."

"Okay. If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as it is to this question?"

"Yes...I mean, no... I mean...damn, you're good."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

A/N: I know I said this is a completed one shot but it is just so much fun to write. So, here you go! Enjoy. (: Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! (:

Please review this chapter as well. I really do love reading them. (:


End file.
